With the growth of cloud computing, where remote servers allow for centralized data storage and online access to computer resources, users are adopting enterprise software in the cloud at an accelerating pace. The speed of innovation, ease of consumption, and low total cost of ownership associated with a cloud based enterprise solution will certainly continue to attract more enterprise customers. However, user development of software extensions for enterprise applications in a public cloud-based environment often includes little or no chance to test a software extension developed in a first (test) system just before it is imported to the second (enterprise) system. In standard “on the premises” development environments a quality system may be provided between the first (test) system and the second (enterprise) system in order to conduct meaningful tests in the quality system before importing any software changes to the second system. The lack of meaningful “implementation time” checks for software extensions in the public cloud may result in a high risk for the enterprise system if, for example, a first software extension is based on (and therefore requires) a second software extension and the first software extension is installed on an application of the enterprise system before the second software extension has been imported to the enterprise system. In this situation, the installation of the first software extension will fail and this failure may cause serious harm the enterprise system.